Halloween Hate
by FN Deactivated
Summary: Our favorite porcupine despaises Halloween. Just what will happen this year? -This story is not too bloody/gory, but it does have violence and impiled gore-


**Me: I am so sorry to anyone who is following** _ **Soul Friends**_ **. I have failed you all terribly. I'm think about taking it down and putting it on a proper hiatus until I find the drive to work on it once more. But, for now, I have no idea how I want to deal with this story.**

 **For now, I have this spooky story for you all! Please, enjoy this tale.**

 ** _Halloween Hate_**

She hated Halloween. She hated it a whole lot! She hated the day, the theme and even the candy that came with it! The door knocks scared her, the scary costumes scared her and even the atmosphere scared her!

Flaky hated Halloween. The girl hated it with a passion.

 _"But, it'll be fun Flakes!"_

 _"You're just being a pansy."_

 _"Man up!"_

The porcupine hated those comments the most. They made her feel like she wasn't giving it her all, but she truly did. She did enjoy halloween! In fact, she used to be the queen of candy, collecting moutains upon moutains of candy ever since she was a child!

 _Keyword, she did. She used to be the queen._

She gave up on halloween after last year. The last time she went tricker-treating, it was terrible. First, her witch costume ripped despite being spine friendly, Cuddles and Giggles nearly gave her a heart attack, she got razor blades in her candy apples and even chocolate bars, Nutty then stole all her candy, her house was raided by the twins and worse of all, Flippy turned into a zombie and killed almost every one at the end of the night.

Needles to say, that was the last time she went out for candy.

She sat in her living room, watching sappy romance movies with a bowl of chocolate next to her to pass the time. Her door was locked with far too many locks for the average resident and her windows were boarded by the professional handy man himself, Handy.

How he does it is beyond her.

Flaky was dressed in a witch costume just because she could. She knew a hat was a horrible idea and the dress actually supported her spines this time! The costume came with gloves, but she never put them on.

She popped one chocolate at a time as the movie became sappier and sappier. Around the middle, it was starting to make Flaky sick. Stupid Giggles for suggesting this! Only the pink chipmunk would be able to stomach those movies.

The red porcupine took out the DVD and put it back into its case. She loosely threw the case onto her chair and plopped back onto her couch. She sighed and stared into the ceiling, avoiding the light emitting from her bulb.

Today was very boring without others around. They all went tricker-treating, not a single thought of why Flaky wasn't going. They simply accepted her request and went off without a second word. The red tomboy couldn't help but be a little bit peeved. It wasn't their fault, but it was hers. She was mad at herself.

Mad at her Anxiety that would cause her to have panic attacks, die and worse of all, not to socialize. It made her physically hurt with chest pains, random shots of pain in different limbs and massive headaches from the stress it would cause. It also made her hurt mentally. Her case wasn't anything new, generalized Anxiety disorder is what the doctor wrote down, but she couldn't help but think she was more on the social anxiety side of things. She was far too nervous all the time to get to know people personally. The only true best friend she has is Flippy, the town veteran...

His name raised her anxieties to new peaks. And she despised herself for it.

The poor green bear had been through so much. He couldn't go tricker-treating, he wasn't mentally able to. All the scariness and atmosphere would remind of times of the war. It was a war he shouldn't been a part of...

Slowly, she remembered that last halloween they had together. They went as a famous gaming duo, two brothers. Flippy was the more famous of the two while she choose the more obscure one. A fond memory was when they got some weird sugar candy. He was like Nutty for about five days afterwards! Another time is when she almost got her candy stolen. Flipoy proudly scared off the theives in a unique fashion of lighting and shadows. The memory of the stomach aches they endured afterwards was not too pleasant... but it was made better by the fact they went though it together...

It took her a moment, but Flaky finally realized she was crying. All those memories flooding back to her was making tears of both happiness and sadness come through.

She looked to the windows to find nothing but the landscape picking out the boards. In a haze, she stumbled to the doors. Leaning against the door, she pulled open all the locks to her doors. Which one fell to the floor with what seemed like a bullet to her heart. When the finally lock fell, the sound echoed in her unseen ears as she grabbed the knob. With haste, she threw the door open and stood still, looking at the planes off purple.

The bottom of her dress dragged across the dirt as she walked to the town. All sounds fell deaf to her. All she could hear was the wind passing against her. She finally made it to the entrance...

...

which was up in flames.

She didn't hesitate in stepping into the flames. The girl felt numb, no feeling what so all. She past decaying and burning bodies of her former friends caught in the cross fire. What caused the event is unclear, but the porcupine knew one thing for sure, this will not have a happy ending. Suddenly, she spotted him the horizon.

Fliqpy. He stood there laughing like the menace he turned himself into. A bloody bowie knife in hand as he repeatedly stabbed her bunny friend's corpse. Her pink friend was in the fountain near her, chopped in pieces. Other hand parts of her friends were scattered across the dirt.

He turned to face her and grinned his abnormal teeth at her. The yellow eyes twitched and his fist held the same knife that was given to him by a friend from the military, who told him to never use it for harm. That bit of irony made the girl smile a little.

Nothing came from her mouth. All the red animal did was raise her arms up to her chest and held her hands out. She could tell he was about to dash and kill her, but she felt nothing. Apathy consumed her whole and it showed.

She looked and felt dead inside.

Before she could blink, the knife was thrusted into her abdomen. However, before he could turn away, she threw her arms around his neck and plunged the knife further in efforts to pull herself close. In a beat, the knife was suddenly turned and put in him.

A grin was shown as the tears spread through her face once more.

She looked up to see his normal, kinder face, shaking and terrified. His eyes drifted to the knife in his stomach, then shot back up to her face, which had the saddest smile he had ever seen in his life. The bear felt his friend's arm, only to find them ice cold to his touch despite the fur.

'mutter''mutter' Her words fell short as she suddenly collapsed into him, pushing him to the ground and the knife further into him. His screams were muffled by his hand covering his mouth to avoid attention drawing to him and her. His eyes twitched, switching between colors. His visons blured between him and the other him, in the middle though, he could see the ghosts of his friends, staring him down like the monster he was.

He looked beyond her and saw the sun slowly crawl up, Halloween was almost over. The bear had messed everything up again. She was trying to go with her friends, wasn't she? His sleeves covered up his blood shot eyes as he slowly faded into the dark, awaiting the morning.

...

She threw the remote across the rooom, turning off the T.V. As soon as the click sounded, Flaky was left cold and afraid. The case was knocked on the ground and the CD was now in pieces. The sun slowly went down into the planes as shadows of tree friends went to her front porch to invite her. The knocking at her door kept coming, but soon, they'll learn she won't answer. In the crowd, the girl heard him, her only partner in this gruesome town, calling out for her to join them on their nightly adventure, but he knew her answer. After all,

she hates halloween.


End file.
